Demons (songfic)
Demons - OA Imagine Dragons. For purposes of the author, Ivypool is evil and Hawkfrost wasn't killed again in the big battle. :D also this is like, one/two years after the battle. YAY HAWKXIVY :D Bold - memory Italic - song Regular - story/dream When the days are cold And the cards all fold It was burning. Dens collapsing. Cats screaming. '' ''Smoke. It filled the air - until there was nothing left. It filled cats' lungs. And then- nothing. "It's gone.." The young cat whispered, "All gone. Because of me and my friends, and a stupid dare." The four other cats with her stared in horror at the camp - it was gone. All because of their foolishness. "It's all our fault!" One, by the name of Cloverpaw sobbed. They quarreled so fiercely, you'd of thought they were from enemy Clans. And the saints we see are all made of gold... When your dreams all fail Ashes were scattered where their camp used to be. Despite the fact that it was still light out, they all felt exhausted - like they'd been holding a huge burden on their shoulders. They collapsed as far away from each other as possible. Skypaw and Foxpaw were arguing loudly. Their relationship had just went from lovebirds to enemies. Why does life have to be so cruel? Is what all of them were thinking. And the ones we hail are the worst of all And the blood's run stale "No!" Cloverpaw's mother, Tawnypetal, was shrieking, "We need to find Cloverpaw! We can't leave without her!" Cloverpaw felt a lump in her stomach. It was all her fault, her fault her parents had died. "We have to leave, now, Tawnypetal. It's a risk we have to take." Pineleap sighs, clearly worried, but wanting to leave. Cloverpaw shrieked, "Leave!" She couldn't change the past - only the future. Cloverpaw closed her eyes, as her parents were surrounded by a ring of fire, "This is a nightmare. I want to wake up. LET ME WAKE UP!" Her screams were drowned out by her Clanmates'. Cloverpaw couldn't bare it. She ran forward into the fire - not care if she died, only feeling the need to save her parents. She tried to push Tawnypetal and Pineleap away from the fire, but she didn't effect them. I wanna hide the truth, I wanna shelter you But with the beast inside, there's nowhere we can hide... Sunpaw stared at the dark, misty forest where he was. He wasn't quite sure if he was awake or not. Voices were whispering in his ears. StarClan let this happen... We'll give you revenge... Sunpaw gave a small nod, and the fog drew away. A bulky brown tom with icy blue eyes was standing next to a sleek black and silver she-cat. "Hello," the tom said gruffly. Shooting a glare at the tom, the she-cat sighed. "I'm Ivypool. This is Hawkfrost." Sunpaw frowned. He knew those names from somewhere. In the deepest depths of his memory, he heard voices. Ivypool got exiled. Poor kits - they should get a proper mother. Here, Sunkit, I'll tell you a story. Name your kits, Ivypool. This one is Sunkit. ''No, that couldn't be right. His parents were- who were his parents? His brain settled on the thought. "Who?" Sunpaw muttered. ''No matter what we breathe We still are made of greed "We will help you destroy StarClan - they started the fire." Ivypool's silky voice washed over Sunpaw, who then collapsed. ---- Skypaw was running. Running on an endless field; being chased by a tireless dog. This is what I get, thought Skypaw dryly. "Get away from me, you piece of fox-dung!" she yowled at it. Her lungs hurt, she was slowing down... only a matter of time before it got her. Skypaw fell over, and as she was about to be torn to shreds... This is my kingdom come This is my kingdom come Category:Mistybird's Fanfics